


The Cat Made Me Do It

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [26]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Making Out, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Day 26





	The Cat Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed

Turing manages to sneak up on James, almost succeeds in making him trip purring loudly as James curses licking spilled coffee off his hand before it gets to the cuff of his pristine shirt.

He's about to glare when Q's laughter rings through the apartment.

The young man doesn't laugh often; far too serious for his own good as he is. James is even willing to forgive the cat for trying to kill him again.

He drops the mugs on the coffee table and drops onto the couch next to his—lover.

Still strange to think of the young man as such, think of affection and acceptance.

Q is still in his horrible pajamas and woolen socks, barely peeking out from under the blanket he's dragged along from the bedroom.

On his days off, Q lives on the couch surrounded by his computers and snacks.

James has found himself acquiring a new skill: digging a boffin out of a heap of blankets to lay his hands on the younger man at will.

"He likes you, you know," Q tells him, between giggles and hiccups shifting so he can lay his head on James' shoulder.

"Likes planning my demise, you mean," James mutters into Q's curls throwing an arm around skinny shoulders.

"Maybe he just doesn't want you to go?" Q asks once he regains his breath.

"Conspiring with his owner?" James teases, getting the cups.

"Maybe," Q tells his cup, a small smile playing on his lips.

"M will be very cross with me," James points halfway through his cup.

"Very likely, he does hate missed meetings," Q agrees, dropping a blanket edge.

His pajama top is too large; the blanket drags it down baring a collarbone and freckled skin.

"Fuck it!" James groans, ripping the mug from Q's hands.

Once the last of the hot liquid is out of the way, he makes short work of the blanket dragging Q onto his lap.

He rips Q's top effortlessly sending buttons jumping everywhere the cat in hot pursuit. He can't pay it much attention, not with Q's skin under his hands and his nails scratching through the short hair at the back of his neck.

"You taste of coffee," Q complains tugging at the buttons of James' shirt while stealing kisses.

"The horror," James chuckles against Q's throat swinging Q onto the couch.

When he does come in, there is bound to be a lecture or two coming to him, but with his lover warm and smiling under him, James doesn't much care.


End file.
